


异种（2）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 5





	异种（2）

早上徐文祖是被胸口的胀痛感弄醒的。  
徐文祖睁开眼睛，看着天花板，虽然睡了一整晚，还是感到身体十分疲累，仿佛昨晚做了什么剧烈的运动一样，身体有种奇怪的感觉，肌肉和关节有种微微的酸痛感。  
最奇怪的就是他的胸部，徐文祖虽然身材匀称没有什么多余的赘肉，但是他的肌肉也是属于线条流畅并不夸张的，身材也属于偏瘦型，胸肌平时只是微微鼓起而已，而现在，他一低头就能看到自己的胸部大了不少，身体一动，白嫩的乳肉就跟着颤颤巍巍地抖动着，看起来十分软嫩，而他那豆粒大小的乳头更是大了好多倍，就像缀在白色奶油蛋糕上裹满糖浆的樱桃一样，散发着诱人的色泽。  
徐文祖感到十分慌张，他想下床去浴室对着镜子看看自己的身体到底怎么了，然而这么一起身，薄薄的睡衣布料和乳头之间的轻微摩擦，就让他颤栗地摔回床上。  
“嗯啊。。。”一声呻吟控制不住地从他双唇间溢出，徐文祖几乎被这从胸部传来的酥麻感给逼出泪水。  
空气中弥漫着甜香的奶味，徐文祖不可置信地看着自己胸前的布料湿了一块，更加浓郁的甜香味就从他胸口传来。  
不会吧，这怎么可能？他可是男人啊。  
但是胸口酸麻的臌胀感提醒着他，这种荒唐的事情就这样发生在他身上，难道是他杀了那么多人的报应吗？  
而且徐文祖的下面那个昨天被他自己玩弄过的地方一点都没有恢复正常，依然翕张着渴望着有什么东西进入，但徐文祖现在根本没有心情顾得上这个，他要被胸前的麻痒感给逼疯了。  
徐文祖可以感到丰富的乳汁在鼓胀的胸部里面储蓄着，他的乳房就像两个蓄满液体的气球，沉甸甸的几乎要被撑得爆开。  
看来不把里面的乳汁挤出来他就什么都做不了。  
徐文祖小心翼翼地揪着胸口的衣服布料，尽量不让东西摩擦到他的乳头，艰难地把睡衣脱了下来，  
他找来几个玻璃杯作为容器，做了半天思想准备，俯下身来，双手抓住自己的右乳，乳尖对准了玻璃杯，手掌稍稍用些力，立即就有白色的乳汁哗啦啦地注入了杯中。  
徐文祖面颊潮红，咬着本来就红艳的软唇，小声呜咽着给自己挤着奶，那白色的奶水就好像流不尽一样，右乳在手的压迫下酸痛异常，但确确实实感到随着乳汁的流出轻松了不少，但令人难堪的是，他下面那个不知羞耻的小洞翕张得更加厉害了，从里面流出的淫液弄湿了他的裤子。  
“该死，还有完没完。”徐文祖咒骂道，转眼间他已经蓄满了四个玻璃杯，但那乳汁就好像取不尽一样流淌着。  
徐文祖心里烦躁极了，他动作粗暴地给自己挤着奶，下手越来越重，可怜的乳房被挤压得变形，而徐文祖也被自己捏得胸部又酸又痛，他忍不住抽了抽鼻子，久违地有了种委屈想哭的感觉。  
终于，胸前的水流越来越细，奶水越来越少，又再装满了三杯后，就只能滴滴答答地往外渗水珠了。  
徐文祖如释重负地松了口气，他低头看了看，刚被挤过的右胸确实比胀满奶水的左胸小了些，他缓了缓，又把目标移向左边。  
“啊啊。。。呃。。。”似乎是在挤右胸的这段时间里，左边涨了更多的奶水，手刚一碰上去，胸部就受到了极大的刺激，徐文祖的泪花一下子就涌出来了，同时失去了力气，整个人往前倒去，狠狠地摔在了床上。  
原本柔软的床垫并不会对人造成任何伤害，但那对鼓胀的大胸首当其冲地遭了秧，被砸在床上，被体重挤压着，徐文祖张着嘴却连喊都喊不出声，铺天盖地的痛感和快感把他淹没，他的脸埋在床垫上，棉质的床单吸收了他的眼泪和乳汁。  
与此同时，徐文祖全身突然一抖，一股热流涌向下身，他双腿间那个小穴居然在没有被碰触的情况下高潮了。  
这次高潮时间持续得格外的长，徐文祖痉挛着身体，从他的小穴里失禁般涌出大量透明的爱液，而他上面两个乳头也同时喷出大量的奶水，就连刚才才挤过的右胸也迅速再次胀满了奶，徐文祖哭叫着在床上挣扎，然而剧烈的、无法停下来的高潮消耗了他的大量体力，他无论怎样都无法起身，连翻身都做不到。反而在挣扎中，粗糙的床单摩擦着娇嫩的乳头，这让他受到了绝顶的刺激。  
不。。。不要了！停下来！  
徐文祖在心里无声地呐喊着，但没有人听到他的心声，他逐渐在剧烈的快感中失去了意识才结束了这场高潮折磨。

在徐文祖彻底失去意识后，我从床底悄悄溜出来，检查了一下未来配偶的身体，第一阶段的改造已经完全结束，他现在全身都散发着好闻成熟的味道。  
我心里却没有松一口气，而是表情凝重地看着自己的配偶，刚才我攻破了这个星球的信息系统，我发现这个被我选中的未来配偶居然是个雄性。  
明明这么漂亮，气味也特别诱人，居然是个雄性，都怪我对地球人的认识不深，这对我是个打击，这意味着他不能给我繁衍后代，甚至不能解决我发情期的苦恼。  
但我一点都不想放弃这个好不容易找到的令我满意的配偶，所以很有必要给他进行第二阶段的改造，我心想。


End file.
